Known in the art are various types of child development devices in which children are supported on a rotatable seat to undergo turning movement relative to a support. Examples of the known construction can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,656,637 (Hudson); 3,171,651 (Merdich et al); 3,454,272 (Elkington et al) and 3,749,399 (Fedor et al).
The known devices are intended for use with children of advanced age and rely upon the ability of the child to self-assume a seated position and to be capable of initiating a rotating movement.
Recently, there has been found need for developing visual, oratory and tactile response to hand and foot activity of infants up to approximately five months of age.
To the best of my knowledge, there are no machines which will satisfactorily achieve this purpose.